


How You Get the Girl

by Moreena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Infidelity Outside of Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Bites, Mentions of possible kidnapping, Past Infidelity, Past Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Peter's been gone six months.  He returns in the middle of a raining night, ready to waltz back into Stiles life like nothing happened.  Stiles might not be willing to return to the status quo.





	How You Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written work in the Teen Wolf fandom. I'm an avid Sterek reader, and wanted to dip my toes in. I have many more ideas to write. This little thing is the first thing I've written in almost a year, so it's really the hump over writer's block that I needed. Title and story loosely inspired by 'How You Get the Girl' by Taylor Swift.

He’s sitting on the couch, a glass of wine on the table, and dinner bubbling away on the stove in the kitchen. The house is quiet, despite the movie playing on tv, the volume low. Stiles is mid-heave off the couch to check on the pasta sauce when there’s a succinct knock at the door. He pauses, half-way off the couch and cocks his head to the side in contemplation. He has no idea who it could be. It’s late on a Saturday night, and everyone he knows has plans. It’s also downpouring like an Olympic event outside, and has been all day.

While he’s not defenseless, he’s still cautious as he makes his way to the front door and presses his palms flat to it. He closes his eyes and listens to the thrum of energy as his wards read the person standing outside. Someone he knows. The wards won’t read the finer nuances of intention, but it’s enough for him to know that the person standing there doesn’t mean him true harm.

He’s not prepared to find his ex staring at him, water-logged and despondent. “P-Peter?!,” he says, voice laced with incredulity.

Peter offers him a lopsided smile, looking every inch the soggy wolf. His hair is plastered to his head and his clothes are dark with collected water. He’s giving Stiles an expectant look, and that breaks the younger male from his stupor.

“Get inside. Jeezus Peter. Did you walk here?” Stiles asks as he closes the door behind them and stops Peter in the entryway with a hand on his chest. He doesn’t want water dripping onto the carpet. The wolf looked unharmed, and despite his meager human nose, Stiles wasn’t smelling blood.

He came back with two towels and he handed them to Peter to dry off. Standing just outside the foyer, Stiles stood out of his way, watching him with his head cocked to the side. Calculating something that Peter didn’t know about, or couldn’t even guess at.

“Why are you here Peter?” Stiles finally asks, after he’s considered him drying his hair and clothes for long minutes.

“Is that any way to greet your boyfriend after he’s been gone so long?” Peter asks, his face popping out from the towel, his hair adorably tousled. It’d make anyone else want to run their fingers through it and straighten it out. 

“You left Peter. Six months. Gone. No contact. I thought you’d died,” Stiles hisses in response, his voice taking on an edge of anger that makes Peter want to recoil. He’s a werewolf, he could snap Stiles with the barest effort, so he holds his ground.

“I was concerned for your safety. I was afraid that some of the undesirables I was in association with would find out about you and come after you. I doubted my own abilities to protect you Stiles.”

Peter’s always been good at reading people, but the way that the fury etches itself on Stiles features leaves him feeling off-kilter. Six months indeed. His boy has grown bold and brash in his time away, and he’ll have to correct that. He sets his jaw, resisting the urge to drop his fangs at the show of dominance from a mere human.

“Safety my ass Peter! We looked for you! Danny had programs scanning every damn network we could think of. And do you know what we found?” He asks; voice a menacing hiss.

Peter gives him an innocent look and rolls his shoulders to indicate that he doesn’t know and needs a bit of enlightenment.

Stiles cracks his neck over his left shoulder before he speaks again, venom thicker than honey lacing each and every word. 

“Instagram. We found your face on Instagram, in Greece. Once we had that…” He pauses for a moment to let loose a bitter laugh. “Well it was easy enough to trace numbers and IP addresses. Found your mini porn debut. And I have to say, those twins really looked like me. A+ on finding a good facsimile for me.”

“Stiles, I can exp-”

He holds up a hand to stop Peter from speaking. “Save it Peter. Here I am, wondering if you’re dead, or waiting for some ultimatum from another pack, or a group of rogue hunters. What do I get instead? A cheating boyfriend who fled halfway around the world for some dick. Not a kidnapped, border-line dead werewolf boyfriend. No, oh no. I get the ‘left me for whatever reason I can’t fathom, to leave and chase some younger ass.’ I don’t want your excuses or apologies. It’s over, and as far as I’m concerned, it was over the day you up and took off.”

His teeth clack together with a painful snap, and he keeps his mouth shut. As much as it pains him to admit it, Stiles is right. If Lee hadn’t been so smug at entangling Peter, and wanting to brag to all his little twink friends, Peter wouldn’t have been found out. And then, he could have come waltzing home, playing up the ‘kidnapped by hunters card’. As it was, he’d overstayed his welcome in Greece, and the alpha of the Demos pack was growing uneasy; fearing a power play from Peter. His reputation did precede him, even all the way into Europe. He holds up his hands in defeat and hangs his head.

“I understand. I am sorry Stiles. I wish things had happened differently.” He says it, he means it, and he knows that he can try to worm his way back into Stiles’ good graces with time and consistent pressure.

Peter heads for the doorway, Stiles bare feet padding softly behind him. Stiles stops near the coat rock, fingers splaying on the wood, subtly shifting it. Peter is too distracted to notice a change in the air, too busy memorizing the curve of Stiles neck, the subtle scent of him.

“When can I see you again?”

Stiles gives him a noncommittal shrug, and the shirt falls down, hanging off his right shoulder. The mark at the juncture of his neck has Peter seeing red and he snarls, launching himself at Stiles. The mountain ash does its job and hurls him back against the wall of the foyer, while Stiles looks on in a mixture of amusement and concern.

“Who did it?! Who did you let bite you?!” Peter screams, fangs dropped, eyes flashing blue like lightning at the young man on the other side of the barrier.

“Don’t worry about what wolf I let mark me as their mate. Just know that it wasn’t you, and who did it takes care of me. Was there to console me when I thought you’d been taken. Helped ease the pain once I found out I’d been cast aside like a daily newspaper. He was there for me. Treated me like you did, when I was under your spell. Only he hasn’t abandoned me. And frankly, he’s only made me more powerful.”

Peter snarls, because he can put two and two together and get four. It has to be Derek. An alpha and an emissary? The power boost for both of them would be astronomical. His claws pop out, unbidden. He wants to get at Stiles, claw at his throat and rip it out. Cripple Derek in a way he knows the man won’t recover from. He’s about to start clawing at the wall when Stiles voice snaps through the haze of rage clouding his mind.

“You’re not going to destroy my house Peter.” The tone is stern, like if one was disciplining a child or a puppy. He curls his lip back, eyes drawn to Stiles.

Stiles looks like he’s swallowed the moon, fairly glowing and vibrating with power. He narrows his eyes, and Peter can feel his wolf receding the more Stiles stares at him, until Peter almost wants to roll over and expose his belly.

“Get out. And you might want to make sure that the Alpha of the Hale pack wants you in his territory. I hear things have changed in the past few months.”

The voice isn’t Stiles. No, Derek is standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning on it like some GQ cover model, red eyes blinking away to soft hazel the moment Peter’s eyes stop glowing. Both of them are radiating power, and it’s only made even more obvious to Peter that he has fucked up, and there isn’t a place for him here in the Hale pack.

Peter does the only sensible thing he can do when faced with such a power couple. He flees into the rainy night, leaving the door open in his haste.

Stiles shakes his head and crosses over the barrier to close the door, flicking each of the two locks on the door. He crosses back over and scoops his glass of wine off the table before he heads to Derek.

“I don’t mind sleeping inside a barrier tonight. As fearful as he was, I don’t trust him to not try to sneak in and slit one or both of our throats,” Derek growls out, pulling Stiles to his chest to nuzzle at Stiles mating mark.

“As much as what he did still hurts, I have to say I am grateful to Peter. I wouldn’t have you, if not for him being so flippant,” Stiles murmurs, closing his eyes to bask in the moment, his heart and soul content for the first time in a long time.


End file.
